


I Can See Alcor

by Vagevuur



Category: Gravity Falls, Transcendence AU - Fandom
Genre: Everyone's creating OC's for this AU all the time I thought I'd join, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagevuur/pseuds/Vagevuur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I small little poem about a girl with the Sight.</p><p>Transcendence AU is hella rad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can See Alcor

_I can see Alcor_ , I thought to myself when I looked out my window in the light-polluted city of Amsterdam and saw the star shining back at me.

 _I can see Alcor_ , I whispered softly to the trees when I slept outside the tent in the woods and saw it blinking happily among the billion others.

 _I can see Alcor_ , I lazily thought as I saw the demon flying to god knows where.

 _I can see Alcor_ , I realized as I went to grab something from Pat’s room and saw the Dreambender studying her extensive collection of self-knitted hats.

 _I can see Alcor_ , I said out loud when it hit me that means that my friend for life, the ever cheerful Patricia “Pat” O'Rinn…

**… Must be Mizar…**


End file.
